riordanversefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson
* Camper Boy * Captain Salt Water, Jorgenson, * Kelp Head * Mr. Optimism, Mr. Rule Flouter, Mr. Scholar, * Pedro, Perry Johanson, Peter Johnson, Pierre * Poodle Boy * Prissy * Seaweed Brain * Water Boy * Aquaman|title(s) = * Son of Poseidon|marital = Dating Annabeth Chase|family_members = * Sally Jackson * Paul Blofis * Estelle Blofis * Amphitrite * Kymopoleia * Charybdis * Tyson *Jim Jackson † *Estelle Jackson † *Rich Jackson † *Kronos *Rhea *Zeus *Thalia Grace *Jason Grace *Hades *Nico di Angelo *Bianca di Angelo † * Gaea * Ouranos * Titans * Meg McCaffrey * Will Solace * Katie Gardner * Frank Zhang }}|significant_other(s) = * Annabeth Chase * Calypso |hair_color = Black|eye_color = Green|powers = Hydrokinesis|weapons = Riptide|affiliation = Olympus|played_by = Logan Lerman|first_seen = The Lightning Thief|last_seen = The Hidden Oracle|theme = pjo}}'Perseus "Percy" Jackson '''is the main protagonist and narrator of Percy Jackson & the Olympians and was one of the main characters of ''The Heroes of Olympus. Born to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, Percy is the head counselor at Poseidon's Cabin and a former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter, as well as belonging to the legion’s Fifth Cohort. He was the temporary host of the Egyptian goddess Nekhbet. Background Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born August 18 to Sally Jackson. Before he was born, Poseidon Throughout the Percy Jackson & the Olympians Series ''The Lightning Thief The Sea of Monsters The Titan's Curse In the third novel, Percy those with Thalia Annabeth and Grover to a high school to retrieve two demigods: a pair of siblings Nico and Bianca di Angelo. After losing track of Nico and Bianca di Angelo, he goes after them. However, the trio was suddenly kidnapped by Dr Thorne, who is really a manticore. Sending a call towards Grover, the Satyr, Thalia, and Annabeth go to rescue them. Percy tries going after Annabeth, however, the leader of the archers tells him that he cannot go after Annabeth as her Hunters retrain him from going after her. Percy demands to know who the woman is, the huntress introduces herself as Artemis, the goddess of the hunt The Battle of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian ''Between the Series Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo The Staff of Hermes The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero The Demigod Diaries Son of Magic The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades The Blood of Olympus Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes Demigods & Magicians The Son of Sobek The Staff of Serapis The Crown of Ptolemy The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle The Dark Prophecy The Burning Maze Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard The Hammer of Thor The Ship of the Dead Personality Percy has a brave, sarcastic demeanor. Having a great sense of humor, Percy had earned the respect of all the Olympians including his cousins, Artemis and Dionysus (who hate men and heroes respectively), his deadly uncles Hades and Zeus (both of each dislike demigods and children of Poseidon in general and by the Romans at Camp Jupiter. He sometimes had a bit of a short temper, possibly due on his father's side, as the gods often got hot-tempered when someone offended them. Similarly, he is easily offended by bullies. Incredibly rebellious, Sally Jackson sometimes saw her son as a rebel, having the same rebellious look in his eyes. He has a strong love and attachment towards Camp Half-Blood and has admitted himself that he does terrible in school due to getting kicked out of many schools, even not getting a grade above a "C." He is also branded a trouble maker as opposed to these attributions and tendency to get expelled from schools. However, this could mostly be reflected that he has dyslexia (trouble reading) and his ADHD to remain still. However, these are part of his demigod, as the dyslexia helps him read Ancient Greek and the ADHD. Percy could also be impulsive on several occasions and reckless. Annabeth points out that while her boyfriend can be brave, he can also do pretty dumb decisions. However, he became less and less impulsive after Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus. Also, in order to prove that he wanted a better, peaceful life, Percy turned down the idea of going on a dangerous quest with Apollo because Annabeth and his family was more important to him. His darker side is shown in The House of Hades where he and Annabeth are trapped in Tartarus and have to escape. Sometimes, he questioned his morality and noticed the people he treated with apathy, Bob (the Titan), Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. However, Percy was always a good, brave person from the start.His fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty to his friends and family In fact, several characters point out to Percy that he would risk the life and even the world to save his loved one or even a stranger. It is this type of fatal flaw that is of good-intention and is actually one of the most dangerous. Several villains, such as Kronos used this against Percy in The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, and The Titan' Curse. However, Hera pointed out in The Heroes of Olympus that Percy's fatal flaw will keep them together rather than make them fall apart like Mars predicted. Category:Percy Jackson & the Olympians characters Category:The Heroes of Olympus characters Category:Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard characters Category:Demigods & Magicians characters Category:The Trials of Apollo characters